A firing mechanism is used to actuate the sequence of a firearm or crossbow by movement of a trigger. The trigger is generally activated by imposing a trigger pull load on the trigger, causing the trigger to move from a loaded position, at which the firing mechanism is activatable, to a released position, at which the firing mechanism is activated. As is well known, it is desirable for the trigger pull load to be predictable. For example, firing a firearm or crossbow is more accurate if the trigger pull load is consistent for the user.
There are competing factors to be taken into account in determining the trigger pull load required to pull the trigger. For example, if the trigger pull load is relatively large, inadvertent activation of the firing mechanism is unlikely thereby increasing safety of the firearm or crossbow. On the other hand, if the trigger pull load is relatively small, activating the firing mechanism is relatively easy thereby reducing the effect of activating the trigger on accuracy of the firearm or crossbow. Further, a small trigger pull load may increase the frequency at which the firearm can be activated.
Various attempts have been made to increase the accuracy of a firearm or crossbow. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,001 to Lee discloses a device comprising an independent trigger bow supplied with overlapping recess and a trigger block having a bow guide recess, pivot hole with axis pin, primary lever having an axis hole at one end and a bow extender recess and a trigger plate having a pre-load bar and stopper bar that can be assembled into a module to allow easy installation on trigger tunnel of firearm for reduce firearm trigger pull weight without altering firearm. The Block is equipped with catches extending sideways and adjacent with bow guide recess which will overlap with recess of bow to allow both the bow and block to occupy in one same area which allow anchoring against a bow tunnel end wall and supplied with magazine cut disposed on the upper left of block to allow for a magazine passage. As trigger plate is depressed with finger within a given point on trigger plate upon firing the finger force will be shifted directly into the adjustable preload bar and synchronizes into the outermost lever end at point of lever producing a high torque leverage which reduces firearm trigger pull weight or load force from the trigger bow energized from sear, hammer and hammer spring. The trigger plate being retained with pivot pin through retaining slot is supplied with plate bearing and bottom bearing will slide against a frame upper bearing and against s block plate bearing of block respectively, will function as an advancing global pivot point which will changed a rotational action of lever into a linear straight pull action to maintain firearm standard straight action and reducing the trigger pull weight.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,539 to Simo et al. discloses a mechanical release or trigger device including a body. A trigger forming a shaft is movably mounted with respect to the body. At least one caliper is mounted with respect to the body and operatively connected to the trigger. The caliper is movable between a closed position and an open position, in response to a movement of the trigger. A sleeve is rotatably mounted with respect to the trigger and movable along an axis of the shaft. At least one stop element can be mounted with respect to the shaft at a first end portion of the sleeve or a second end portion of the sleeve, to limit axial movement of the sleeve. In one embodiment wherein the sleeve is asymmetric, and operatively connected to activate another mechanism such as a safety or firing system, a bias element can be operatively connected to the sleeve to bias the sleeve towards a first rotational position.
Although various attempts have been made to improve the performance of a trigger in a firearm or crossbow, further improvements are desired. It is therefore an object at least to provide a novel trigger device.